


Goodbye

by pettybear



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Demons, Ghosts, Grief, M/M, Ouija board fic, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is eighteen, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tony is deceased, def spelling mistakes, flash is a good bro, he's in college, kinda scary later on, lying, quentin beck is a demon, wade and peter are neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettybear/pseuds/pettybear
Summary: Desperate to talk to his deceased father, Peter decides giving the ouija board left in his apartment a try couldn’t harm anyone. But as time passes by, “Tony” becomes more and more demanding, and Peter realizes it wasn’t his father he was talking to after all. Now positively haunted, Peter turns to his mysterious neighbor who seems to have his own secrets surrounding the supernatural.a ouija fic





	Goodbye

Peter usually spent his evenings in grief.

This one would have been no exception, if It weren’t for Flash and his constant yapping.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Flash sneered, looking at MJ with such arrogance he suspected Brad was going to snap any moment now. “How would I Netflix and chill without the Netflix, huh?”

“Will you guys stop being so triggered by Netflix of all things…” Ned mumbled from his spot next to Peter, lounging on one of the couches.

“Who would even Netflix and Chill with you,” MJ snickered, effectively making Flash’s face burn.

“I agree with MJ,” Brad intervened, siding with MJ yet again. _What a surprise. _“It’s addicting to the new generation, it should be restricted at least.”

“How about we just start watching the movie we’ve been putting on hold for like, an hour now,” Peter groaned, rubbing his temples in a weak attempt to show his exasperation.

“Whatever,” MJ mumbled, knowing she’d won the argument by default anyway. Shifting, she stretched her legs across Betty’s lap, lazily sprawling across Peters second couch.

Still looking a little annoyed, Flash aggressively snatched the bowl of nacho’s and retreated back to his pillow on the floor, next to Brad. With everyone in place, Peter took the initiative to hit play and start the movie.

Hearing the familiar Star wars theme play, he closed his eyes and tried to relax in his seat. Ever since his father died, his friends insisted on coming over to watch a movie marathon at his apartment when aunt May was away for the weekend.

No matter how much Flash insisted it was just because he didn’t have anything better to do, he knew they did it to distract him from what happened. Roughly eight months ago, his father died disarming an atomic bomb that would have taken out pretty much half of the planet. Tony Stark died a hero, and Peter lives on as an orphan.

“Are you even watching, man?” Ned asked, catching everyone’s attention.

“Yeah, I’m looking right now.” Wrapping his arms around his knees, Peter tried his best to concentrate. Not that it mattered, he’d watched this one more times than he could count anyway.

The rest of the movie was spent in silence, save for the few bouts of banter igniting each time Flash opened his mouth. When the end credits rolled by, they were all more sleepy than anything else.

“Come on guys,” Betty frowned, shaking Ned awake again. “It’s not even eleven yet!”

“It’s not like we have anything better to do,” MJ yawned, lazily braiding her curls back.

“Didn’t we say we were gonna play board games though?” Betty countered, obviously bored.

“Do I have to remind you what happened last time we played monopoly?” Peter jeered.

“Yeah!” Flash was quick to agree, the memory awakening a fear inside of him he’d tried to leave behind permanently. “If I get another scar on this face, my father is really gonna sue your ass Brad.”

“Dude, you were out of control,” Brad said, his handsome features twisting into a gleeful expression. “Anyway, I brought a game with me.”

“If it’s scrabble again, I’m going home,” MJ joked, but looked pretty willing.

Without a word Brad got up, walked to Peter’s room, and returned with his backpack. He pulled out a thin, white Ouija board, complete with a matching planchette and everything. If MJ wasn’t up to it before, she sure was now.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Getting up from her spot, she walked over to the tv table and started clearing the snacks away, effectively making room for the board.

“Who says we all wanna play that?” Peter protested, but realized his resistance was futile when he noticed the looks the others were throwing him. They joined MJ around the table, placing the board in the middle and each taking a seat around it. When they noticed Peter wasn’t making a move, Betty sighed and leveled her eyes with his.

“Come on Peter, it’s just a game.”

“Yeah dude, it’s awesome!” Ned agreed, patting the open spot next to him.

“Are you for real saying you believe in ghosts, Parker?” Flash asked, poorly stifling his laughter. Peter just shook his head.

“Really, what’s the worst that could happen?” Betty reasoned.

“Except for demons possessing us, of course,” MJ supplied, only adding to his reluctance. When she noticed his flinching, she quickly backtracked her statement. “Joking, you dork.”

“I don’t know guys… If pretty much every horror movie taught me anything, it’s that you shouldn’t mess with this kinda stuff.”

“Don’t worry, I googled the proper instructions,” Brad said, placing the planchette on the board with a loud clang. “In the slight chance ghosts do exist, I got us prepared.”

As much as he internally disagreed, Peter already felt his resolve caving him. His friends were only doing it to keep him occupied, who was he to reject their help?

Sighing, he dragged his way over there and dropped himself on the ground next to Ned and Betty. Cheering, his friends all grinned at each other and looked to Brad with childish excitement.

“Okay so first off, I’m gonna be the one officially asking questions. If you guys wanna ask anything, it’s gonna be through me,” Brad said.

“What the hell?” Flash mumbled, “Why are you the one asking the questions?”

“It’s my board,” Brad shrugged, uncaring. “Next, don’t take your fingers off the planchette before saying goodbye.”

“Why?” Ned wondered, inspecting the board closely.

“Cause that’ll invite them in,” MJ said, ignoring Brads lovestruck look in the process.

“Exactly,” Brad nodded, “And don’t any of you dare move the planchette with your fingers. You’ll get disqualified.”

“Jesus dude, this isn’t the decathlon,” Flash noted, but was already placing his slender fingers on the planchette anyway.

The Ouija board looked like the standard one he’d seen on the internet before, adorned with a sun and moon on either side at the top, the alphabet in the middle, then a yes and a no, numbers from zero to nine below and finally at the bottom, a simple goodbye.

With everyone following suit and joining their fingers on the hart shaped wood, they were officially ready to start.

“Okay so we’re gonna start off with warming up the board by making the number eight,” Brad instructed, and they complied. After a few swirls on the wood, Brad scraped his throat and decided it was time to get serious.

“Is there a spirit with us right now?”

Immediately, the planchette slowly moved ‘Yes’. There was a collective bout of smothered laughter which Brad quickly shut down with a loud shush.

“Can you tell us your name?”

This time, it moved to a decisive ‘no”.

“Ask it if it wants something from us!” Betty proposed, voice laced with energy.

“Spirit, is there something you want from us?” Brad asked.

A little faster, the planchette moved across the board, this time actually spelling out a sentence.

“Oh my God,” Ned shakily breathed out, “It said souls. It wants to eat our souls.”

“Take a closer look, you loser. Flash was clearly moving it,” MJ deadpanned, causing a couple of glares and a light shove from Betty being thrown at the small boy.

“Keep this up and you can wait for us to finish in the kitchen,” Brad scolded.

“Sheesh, all right. Sorry, I won’t do it again,” Flash lamented, although still sounding slightly mocking.

“Ask it when it died,” MJ said, focusing her attention back on the board.

“I thought that was the one thing you weren’t supposed to ask,” Peter mumbled. He didn’t like this one bit. Much to his discomfort, Brad was already asking anyway.

“Spirit, when did you die?”

The planchette stayed unmoving.

“Is there a spirit with us in this room?” Brad tried again.

Nothing.

“Lame,” Flash murmured. Heaving a dramatic sigh, the boy withdrew his fingers. MJ was next to pull back, looking more than a little disappointed.

“So much for contacting the dead then,” Ned sulked, “We should just go to sleep, it’s not working anyway.”

“We haven’t said goodbye yet!” Brad protested, much to Peter’s agreement.

“It’s fake anyway,” Betty yawned, rolling her eyes while getting up to put on her sleeping clothes.

Shooting Peter a sympathetic look, Brad grabbed the board and stuffed it back in his backpack.

After everyone brushed their teeth and said their good night wishes, they unanimously decided to catch some sleep. Betty and MJ slept in May’s bed, while Brad and Flash took their usual spots on the couch. Ned and Peter slept in Peter’s room, Ned preferring the top bunk.

* * *

The next morning, Peter woke up feeling _tired. _Which was really nothing new, but still worried him. Usually, Ned’s snoring was one of the few things that could stop his thoughts dwelling to his late father, and the gaping hole his death left him with.

That night, sleep never caught up to him. He knew why, it was because of the Ouija board. Not because he was scared ghosts. He was scared of both the realization Tony had gone to a place he could never reach, and the thought that his father was still around in this world as a dwelling spirit, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Because if the latter was the case, his dad could freely witness the train wreck he was slowly morphing into, powerless to help.

“You’re up early,” MJ greeted, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat opposite from him at the kitchen table.

“Right back at you,” he responded, handing her the orange juice.

“Betty mumbles in her sleep.”

While the two of them were eating their toast, the others slowly came into view and joined them until they were all awake and chatting. After they finished breakfast, his friends washed themselves and grabbed their stuff.

“Thank May for allowing us over again,” Betty instructed, turning the handle of his front door.

“I will,” he nodded, following them outside onto the communal apartment floor.

“You still up for laser shooting?” Brad asked, casually leaning against the wall, failing to hide the glances he constantly shot at MJ.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Peter responded.

“Sweet, that means we’re all there,” Flash grinned, putting on his shades despite there being no sun out. “My mom’s got the place rented for an entire day.”

Ned wanted to join in, but was interrupted by a loud noise. To their left, a man he barely recognized as his neighbor nosily dragged a trashcan across the floor, face turned to the side.

“Hey Wade,” Peter smiled, giving a light wave in the man’s direction. Wade didn’t respond, instead dumping the trash bag where it’s supposed to go and stomping back inside.

“Whoa, did you see that guy’s face?!” Flash asked, much to his irritation. “He was like, hella scarred.”

“Leave the guy alone dude, he’s obviously been though a lot,” Peter defended, counting Flash’s shrug as victory.

“See you later,” MJ said, shooting him a rare smile.

“Hey, Peter…” Flash started, right as he was about to leave with the others.

“Yeah?”

“You can always text me if something’s up. We’re friends, man,” Flash mumbled, ears noticeably red.

“…Yeah,” Peter smiled, the tug of his lips genuine. “Thanks, Flash.”

Back alone in his apartment, Peter tried to ignore the deafening silence his friends had left him with. Cleaning up the kitchen table, he started on his homework. Knowing May wasn’t gonna be home until late in the evening, he spent the entire day desperately trying to distract himself with whatever seemed interesting.

It wasn’t until he was watching a mildly entertaining tv show around afternoon, that he noticed the Ouija board half shoved under the couch. Frowning, he pulled it out, accompanied by the familiar planchette.

Whipping out his phone he quickly searched for Brad’s name and typed out a text.

Me:

Hey

u left ur Ouija board here

Brad:

Hey man

Oh crap

My bad

Could u hold onto it for a while?

My ma would freak out if she saw it

Peter quickly considered this.

Me:

Sure

I’ll just give it to you Friday

Dropping the board on the couch next to him, Peter tried his best to shift his focus back on the tv. That didn’t work out as well as he’d like it to, considering his eyes kept looking over to the board. After twenty minutes, he finally gave in and placed the board back on the tv table.

_Let’s get this over with, _he thought. He was going to try it just once, if only to reassure himself it wasn’t real.

Placing his fingers on the planchette, he mimicked Brad and moved it around in an eight shape a couple of times.

“Is there anyone here?” he asked, voice small.

No answer.

“Is there a spirit in this room here with me right now?”

He waited for a while, but again nothing seemed to move. It was only when he was about to pull his two fingers back, that the planchette shot into action.

Heart thudding in his chest, Peter watched as his fingers slowly skidded across the board to ‘yes’.

“What the hell…” he whispered, equally in awe as he was horrified.

“Wh- What’s your name?” he tried, trying to sound brave.

Moving fast, a series of letters spelled out a name that made Peter’s heart freeze.

‘Tony,’ it read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
